1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a seating system and, more particularly, to a seating system having a 30/40/30 bench seat wherein the center (40%) seat portion is adjustable in a fore/aft direction to provide a flexible seating configuration depending upon the occupant""s needs.
2. Discussion
In many passenger vehicles the second row is often occupied by only a single occupant. At times, this occupant is an adult who would like to engage in conversation with both the driver and the front seat passenger. In many rear seats currently produced the seating configuration provides a greater portion of the seat at each outboard location with a somewhat smaller seating location located in the center of the second row seat. As such, if an adult is seated in the second row they must either sit directly behind the driver or the front seat passenger, making it more difficult to communicate with the person they are sitting directly behind, or they may elect to sit in the center seating position and sacrifice some comfort because of the smaller proportion that is allowed for the center seating position. Either condition is considered to be less than desirable.
If the second row passenger is an infant or young child who may need assistance during a trip from a front seat occupant it is often difficult for the driver or front seat passenger to reach the child that needs assistance in the second row seat if the child sits in one of the outboard seating locations. Further, when the infant or young child is located in an outboard seating location of the second row seat, the seat backs of the front seats tend to block the child""s forward vision. If for example the front seats are bucket seats, as are common in many mid-sized and compact vehicles today, a child located in the center seating position of the second row seat can have improved forward vision thereby minimizing boredom and possible motion sickness which sometimes occurs. While a child seated in the center position of a second row seat is closer to the driver or front seat passenger it is often difficult because of the angle to reach the child to assist them.
The present invention is intended to overcome or minimize the above stated disadvantages of the current seating systems.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a second or third row seating configuration is provided in which the seat is proportioned such that the outboard seating positions each receive approximately 30% of the seating area while the center seating position receives approximately 40%. Further, the 30/40/30 bench seat configuration of the present invention provides fore/aft adjustment of the 40% center seating position to provide flexibility for comfortable travel for an adult, an adolescent, or a child in a car seat.